Sugar, We're Going Down
by levadura
Summary: TezuRyo.Yaoi:: Momo PDV Angsty. Los he estado observando. No me agrada. No puedo creer como es que de la noche a la mañana han cambiado tanto las cosas.


**Sugar, We're Going Down**

**Summary:** (:TezuRyo.Yaoi: -Momo PDV Angsty.-) Los he estado observando. No me agrada. No puedo creer como es que de la noche a la mañana han cambiado tanto las cosas.

**_Disklaimert: Fall Out Boy _no me pertenence**. Lo que tengo de ellos es el vago recuerdo de uno de sus videos. **PoT no me pertenece**. Eso si no contamos una impresión del equipo de Hyoutei, un llaverito, un amigo que se parece a Shishido (con el pelo corto xDUu) y un pedazo de papel higiénico con un dibujo mal hecho de Ryoma. Je. ¡Al fic!

**Advertencias**: Ahem, Shonen ai. MUUUY Angsty Momo-chan (PDV). TezuRyo. Algo OOC. /Intento de/ Drabble. (Bien, si no te gusta algo de lo que está aquí, dale a flechita que apunta hacia la izquierda en tu barra de menús y evapórate. Je. Sobre todo el MUY Angsty. Momo-chan! Te lo advierto!).

* * *

"_Oh, don't mind me **I'm watching you two from the closet**  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how **I'm just dying to be him**  
**I'm just a notch in your bedpost**  
But you're just a line in a song"

* * *

_

La última vez que te sonreí, me sonreíste.

No me puedo asegurar si me agradó o no, pero sentí algo realmente diferente a las otras ocasiones en que me habías sonreído.

**La última vez que me observaste**, yo te miré... y me sonreíste.

Me sonreíste, a pesar de saber que... yo no te regresaría la sonrisa. _Te sonreí, pero no era la misma clase de sonrisa._

Pero entonces él te tomó fuertemente del hombro. _Le sonreíste._

Los he estado observando desde entonces.

No me agrada.

No puedo creer como es que de la noche a la mañana han cambiado tanto las cosas.

No me has vuelto a sonreír.

Ese pequeño y dulce gesto lo ha acaparado él.

Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo. Empiezo a odiarte.

Después empecé a odiarlo a él.

_Desde que se tomaron de las manos._

Pero ustedes no hablan. Supongo que es porque son demasiado orgullosos.

Nunca se dicen un: _"Te quiero"_.

Pero supongo que los _"Te quiero"_ son innecesarios cuando sabes que lo que ocurre es real.

Entonces los vi.

No fueron imaginaciones mías.

No era un truco de mi mente; ni una ilusión etérea, producto de mi desconfianza.

**La última vez que te sonreí** me di cuenta que la sonrisa que me dirigías no era la misma.

Porque te había perdido.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, intenté hacer cualquier cosa para _recuperarte_.

Pero estabas cada vez más distante.

Sentí como mi corazón se contraía en mi pecho.

Cada vez estabas más distante. Cada vez eras más indiferente conmigo.

**Y los vi.**

**Sus manos resbalaban lentamente por tu cuerpo, rodeaban tu cintura, su tacto te hacía emitir gemidos sumisos y rítmicos.**

**Su profunda voz te hacía suspirar. **

**Su profunda voz sacaba sonidos extáticos de tu garganta; sonidos que yo solamente soñaba, en mis más ocultas y perturbadas fantasías, poder robarte. **

Y tú continuabas sumido en el placer, con él envolviéndote.

Con él tocándote y amándote.

Con él casi poseyéndote.

Entonces me di cuenta, demasiado tarde, de los **sentimientos que tenía por ti**.

Todo había cambiado.

Mi demora había sido catastrófica.

Estabas más distante de mí de lo que nunca antes lo habías estado.

Te quería. Tú me querías.

No lo podías ocultar. En la manera en que me mirabas. En el modo en que me ignorabas.

**Aún debíamos de tener alguna clase de oportunidad.**

Cuando regresábamos a casa te tomé de la mano. Me sorprendí de lo pequeña que era y la miré, estupefacto.

Me gustaba. De alguna forma u otra estaba suave, o así me pareció a mí.

"Echi... Ryoma" murmuré despacio. Tú me observaste, estoico, con ambos ojos castaños reluciendo a la débil luz de las farolas que bordeaban el camino.

"¿Uh?" protestaste en forma distraída, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Sentí a mi estómago revolverse por el nerviosismo y la tensión.

"Yo..." comencé, pero me detuve al ver que ya casi arribábamos a tu casa.

Cuando llegamos nos detuvimos, mudos.

Te miré. Me miraste. No hubo más reacciones, ni más sonidos. Sentí a mi corazón desbordándoseme del pecho, latiendo vertiginosamente. Pasé saliva y separé mis labios, dispuesto a confesar todo lo que sentía por ti, pero mis palabras se vieron súbitamente obstaculizadas por tu monótona voz:

"Ya me puedes soltar la mano, Momo-sempai"

**El día siguiente fue una agonía.**

**Pero no podía demostrarlo.**

La erótica y febril escena se repetía por segunda vez en los vestidores, sin embargo de una manera más íntima y sensual. Los espié silenciosamente por instantes y luego me alejé, dolido. Pensaba que era el único espectador, pero me equivocaba.

"Eh, Momo¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?"

Oishi me llamaba, aprehensivo y con un tono de voz bastante alto, como alertándolos, desde un sitio cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Lo maldije mentalmente, pero me detuve al verlos saliendo comportándose con torpeza, acalorados y sudorosos.

Me di la media vuelta, ofendido y salí rozando el costado del sub-capitán.

El resto de las prácticas fingí no haber visto nada, me comporté con normalidad.

**O eso pensé.**

Cuando regresábamos a casa, después del entrenamiento, fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas, peleamos un poco, nos reímos otro poco y permanecimos en silencio otro tanto.

**Todo era tan... perfecto.**

Era tan estúpido que me hubiera preocupado de esa manera tan exagerada.

Te tomé de la mano, decidido.

**Todo había regresado a la normalidad**.

Tú me miraste esta vez con un dejo de sorpresa que se asomó instintivamente por tus enormes y divinos ojos, sin embargo que ocultaste con una rapidez extraordinaria.

**Nunca más volveríamos a distanciarnos ¿cierto?**

"¿Qué dem...?" inquiriste, pero esta vez fui yo el que te interrumpí con un beso, gesto que ansiaba procurarte desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Introduje mi lengua suavemente a tu boca, inspirado, pero tus manos me alejaron de ti, empujándome amistosamente por los hombros.

Este acto me desconcertó.

No había sido agresivo, pero aún así me habías lastimado.

"Ry- Ryoma" balbuceé, inseguro, mientras que tú te alejabas de mí a paso lento. "¿Qué soy para ti?"

Pero no respondiste, me miraste con una mueca entre el asco y la desaprobación, te diste la media vuelta y te empezaste a apartar aún más de mí, avanzando con ritmo paulatino.

**Eso me hirió demasiado. **

**Más de lo que cualquier lesión física pudo haber hecho...**

**... más de lo que cualquier otra cosa me pudo haber dañado.**

"¡Echizen!" te llamé. "¡ECHIZEN!" rugí, siendo presa de un tóxico sentimiento de ira.

**Pero sufrí, sin tener el valor de seguirte, temeroso de que me volvieras a dirigir _esa mirada_ nuevamente.**

**Débil y trémulo.**

Cerré los ojos, pretendiendo despertar de la cruel pesadilla.

Pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano...

_**... porque la verdadera pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**_

"_**I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear**  
Cause that's just too I am this weak (?)  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
**But you're just a line in a song**"

* * *

_

_**Tha Ende.

* * *

**_

Se los dije ¿verdad?. Pero nadie me hace caso... noooo. ¿Para qué¡seguramente Kao-chan está senil!.

Y bien, si ya habían leído esto en otra parte, sí, lamentablemente es mío xD. Yo soy esa freak xD.

Aunque yo también amo a Momo-sempai. Pero... Tezuka-buchou es... es simplemente taaaan... Tezuka-buchou. _-De todos modos no quería vivir más allá de los 17 _T.TUu-. Seh, sé que muuuy OOC, muy ridículo, poco creíble, demasiado malo. Fshhh... maldita sea. Sé que me odian, sólo no lo exterioricen xD.

**ONE-SHOT**. Digo. ¿Para qué se hacen sufrir más?. Sé que aman a Momo. Yo lo amo. Momo-sempai es taan... Momo-sempai. Comentarios. (Sé que nadie quiere escribir review! Todas me odian! Nya!) T.T Sean buenas. (Es decir NO TAN buenas como yo lo fui con Momo). Se los suplico. Mi corazón es de pollo. Destrócenlo y se las verán con la ira de los MUÑEKITOS GASHAPONES!

**Antes de nada, ó de todooooooo... (y si llegaron hasta akeh)...:**

**Chicas! Las invito a un concurso de fanfics! He visto que aquí hay mucho potencial. Vayan a:**

**http/groups. **(Sede del magnífico grupo de escritoras -exceptuándome- llamado Gunyashi. Lean sus Fics! Son mue buenos! Muuuueeee buenos :3!)

Lean las bases. Envíen sus fics. **¡Hay premios!** Hagan gala de sus mejores fics, sus parejas predilectas (u originales) y envíenos su obra maestra. Ju. **Háganse notar**. **Demuéstrenle al mundo su talento literario, su imaginación y sean reconocidas por ello**. Verán que son afortunadas. Kao-chan las invita con mucho amor y ardor de la juventud; vamos, no sean inseguras. A lo mejor yo califico su fanfic. n.n. _(-sarcastik- gran alivio xD)_.

**Sean happies. Sean Duh!**


End file.
